The Truth About Love
by pinkpeacelimegreen
Summary: Buttercup has a little too much to drink one night and finds herself in a situation she never expected to be in with the last person she ever expected. Based off the song "The Truth About Love" by Pink. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to The Powerpuff Girls TV series. I also do not own any songs included in this fic. All I own is the story lines.**

**RATE: T for implied content and language.**

**SUMMARY: Buttercup has a little too much to drink one night and finds herself in a situation she never expected to be in with the last person she ever expected.**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT LOVE**

_Based off of the song "The Truth About Love" by Pink_

Buttercup groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed. The clock read 3 A.M.

"What happened last night?" she thought. She thought back to the previous night's events. "Oh, yeah. I got drunk," she remembered. "There was something else but I can't quite remember what happened…"

She froze when she felt movement in the bed with her. Buttercup slowly looked over her shoulder to see who was in the bed with her. Her eyes widened as everything finally came rushing back to her.

She was lying in bed naked, but she wasn't the only one. Next to her was one of the last people she'd ever fuck, or so she thought: Butch Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Buttercup turned away from him and tried to calm her breathing. "Okay, okay," she thought. "Calm down. Maybe this is just a dream… Maybe that's not even Butch and it's some guy who looks like him." She shook her head. "There's no use denying it. You know damn well it's the green-eyed menace."

Butch stirred again and muttered something in his sleep. "I love you, BC…"

"I love you, too, but I'll never admit it when you're awake," she whispered ever so softy. She leaned towards him and lightly kissed his lips. He remained asleep but now had a goofy grin on his face. Buttercup chuckled lightly and rolled back over to the nightstand. She opened its one lone drawer and searched for some paper and a pen.

At the top of the page she scribbled the words "The Truth About Love." Buttercup wrote a list of all the things involved in love and love making, even the bad. Suddenly she got an idea and flipped the page over and began to write. When she was done she put the paper down on top of the night stand and fell back asleep.

Buttercup woke up again around seven. Butch was still asleep, not that she expected any different. She carefully got up from the bed so as not to wake him and went in search of her clothes that were strewn about the room. She decided to take a quick shower before she headed back home so she didn't smell like sex and alcohol. She knew she was already in for it from Blossom from being out all night and she didn't need to add those into the equation.

Once she was dressed, Buttercup took one more look around the room her and Butch had occupied last night. She noticed a lot of dark green and realized she was in his room in Mojo's old lair. "And that means…" she whispered and her eyes widened before she laughed lightly. "Poor Brick and Boomer. Doubt they slept at all last night if they heard any of what was going on in here, although knowing Butch they're probably used to it by now."

Buttercup sighed and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She lightly ran her hand through Butch's spiky hair and down the side of his face. She smiled sadly. "I wonder if he'll remember who he was with last night," she thought. "It's better if he doesn't because it'll be easier to keep pretending I hate him."

She leaned towards him and lightly kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, _mi amor_," she whispered. Buttercup walked over to his window, quietly opened it, and slipped out into the morning air.

Around two P.M. Butch finally stirred. He opened his eyes and squinted at the intruding sunlight that was coming in through the windows. "Oww, my head. Man, I love drinking but hangovers are the worst…" he thought. "Wonder what happened last night." He stretched and got out of bed and immediately noticed he was naked. "Must have got laid." He smiled at the thought but then frowned. "Wait shouldn't she still be here? Ehh, maybe she got hungry or something and now she's talking with Brick and Boomer. Wouldn't be the first time."

Butch went over to his dresser and grabbed some clean boxers, a black t-shit with green print, and black cargo pants. He took a shower and dawned the previously retrieved clothes and spiked his hair in its usual fashion. He opened the door to his room, walked out and made his way to the living room. He saw Brick and Boomer sitting on the couch looking tired.

"Long night?" Butch asked.

Brick glared at him. "You should know."

Boomer glared as well. "You know damn well we can't sleep when you have a chick over."

Butch laughed. "So where is she?"

Brick looked at Butch confused. "You mean she wasn't still in bed with you?"

Butch shook his head. "Nope. I thought maybe she was out here with you guys."

"Well obviously she's not," Boomer said. "Maybe she already left?"

"The chicks I bring home usually stay long enough for round two. You didn't see anyone leave?"

Both brothers shook their heads. "No, sorry," Boomer said.

Butch thought for a moment. "Do either of you remember what she looked like?"

They shook their heads again. "We knew you were out drinking again and knew it'd be a long night so we locked ourselves in our rooms and tried to get some sleep before you returned and kept us up half the night," Brick said with a hint of bitterness.

"I need to find her," Butch said surprisingly both of his brothers.

"Why?" Boomer asked confused.

"Yeah, why? You typically just have one night stands," Brick stated and then grinned. "Or was she that good?"

"If she was that good, maybe you wouldn't mind sharing," Boomer said which earned him a smack upside the head from Butch.

"No, that's not why I want to find her. Yes, she was good, but there's something different about her. I can't quite figure out what," he said thoughtfully. "Later," Butch said and walked back to his room. He began to search for anything that could reveal the identity of who she was. He saw a piece of paper on top of his night stand with writing sprawled all over it. "What's this?" he thought.

Butch noticed the words "The Truth About Love" written at the top of one side with a list of advantages and disadvantages that all went into love and sex. "Interesting," he said and flipped over the page to see if there was anything on the other side.

_"I think it just may be perfect_

_You're the person of my dreams_

_I never ever ever ever been this happy_

_But now something has changed_

_And the truth about love is it's all a lie_

_I thought you were the one, and I hate goodbyes."_

_Te amo, mi dulce demonio, mi amor._

Butch was puzzled. He took the paper and walked back to where Brick and Boomer were. "Hey, Brick, you're good at foreign languages. Can you tell me what this means?"

Brick raised an eyebrow and took the paper from his green brother. "'_Te amo, mi dulce demonio, mi amor._'," he read aloud. "Hmm, if I remember my Spanish, I believe it says, 'I love you, my sweet demon, my love.' Whoever wrote that must be some girl."

"Aww, that's cute," Boomer said.

"But it doesn't help me figure out who she is," Butch said frustrated.

Brick handed the paper back to Butch. "No, but I think she might have known you prior to your booty call."

"You might be onto something there. Thanks, bro," Butch said and once again retreated back to his room. He laid down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I will find you. I promise," he whispered and read over the paper once more. He set it aside and started brainstorming. "Someone I knew before…" he said thoughtfully. After a few minutes Butch jumped up off his bed. "That's it!" He zipped out of his room, past his brothers and out the front door.

Brick chuckled. "I think he might have figured it out."

Butch flew over Townsville until he spotted his destination. He landed at the front door of the Powerpuff Girls house. "Wait, I can't go through this way," he thought. He floated up towards the second story and peered into one of the windows. The room was filled with a sickly sweet amount of pink. "Hell no," Butch said. He looked into the next and it was baby blue. "Nope. Third time's a charm." The room was painted green and had black accents throughout. "That's my girl."

Buttercup was on the bed with her back to the window. Butch quietly opened it and slipped inside. He stood beside his sleeping counterpart. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

His words caused Buttercup to stir. "Hmm, what?" she said and turned over on the bed. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

Butch quickly clamped a hand over her mouth so she didn't scream and alert her sisters of his presence. "Shh! Don't scream! I just want to talk," he said. She nodded and he slowly removed his hand.

"What are you doing here, in my room of all places?" she said angrily.

"I said I just want to talk," he said. "So what were you up to last night?"

Buttercup glared. "What's it to you?" she growled.

"Do you recognize this?" Butch asked, handing her the paper with the truth about love.

Buttercup's eyes scanned over the page and she internally panicked but remained emotionless on the outside. "No, now get out," she said firmly.

Butch grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You're lying. You do recognize it." He connected his lips with hers.

Buttercup struggled and tried to break free. Once she did, she looked furious. "What the hell, Butch?!"

"Buttercup, stop denying it. I remember last night," he said.

Buttercup looked away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about, and even if I did, why would I confess to you?"

"Because you love me," he said gently.

Buttercup snorted. "Keep dreaming."

"According to this, you dream about me." She still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Buttercup, please stop denying it happened. I don't want to forget."

"Well, I do," she snapped. "And why do you care? I was just another one of your one night stands."

"You're wrong," he said. "And why do I care? Maybe I care because I love you, and I want to lay next to you every night, not some whore who doesn't really care about me." Buttercup looked over at Butch. "I really do care about you, Buttercup. You fill my dreams. Will you make them come true?"

"I can't," she said softly.

"Yes you can. I can't promise I'll be the perfect lover, but I can promise I'll never leave your side." He sat next to her on the bed. "I love you," he said and kissed her again.

This time, Buttercup didn't try to pull away. She kissed him back with a passion that matched his own. Once they broke apart for air she hugged him tightly. "I love you, too."

Butch smiled at her. "'_I think it just may be perfect.'_"

"'_You're the person of my dreams,'_" she said smiling back.

They said the last line together. "'_I've never ever ever ever been this happy.'"_

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked. I haven't been able to get this song out of my head all day! Speaking of which I do not own the song ****_The Truth About Love _****by Pink and neither does Buttercup. Please review and stay tuned. I have many more ideas for fics based off of songs ;) Maybe next I will try to do one focused around the blues since I have already done the reds and just did the greens… Sorry for any errors.**


End file.
